Weird and Awkward love
by joshua212
Summary: Darwin and Carrie always think about each other but will happen when Gumball and Penny help out on their quest for love?
1. Chapter 1

I sat there looking at her. I knew that she would never love me the way I love her, but I couldn't help myself. Her beauty kept my attention all day, every day, but sometimes I would wonder why I do this to myself. I can't waste my time on her! I have things to do, like helping my brother out, or protecting my little sister. But when I look into her eyes, everything goes blank and all I think about is her. I hope one day I man up and talk to her, maybe one day date her and... marry her.

 **My brother always makes fun of me because he says "I act like a stalker." I don't call it stalking- it's more like studying. As I study her, I find more things about her that I love, even her hair. The closest I got to her was at the Halloween party when her lips touched mine. It's been kind of awkward between us** **since then, and I hope if I do talk to her, we can put it behind us.**

I try to ask my dad what to do, but all he says give her a cake or chips, but she can't eat. My mom tells me just to tell her how I feel, but I am too much of a punk. My brother just tells me to give her hints until she finds out, but that it makes it more awkward. My little sister doesn't know what tell me unless it's involving school.

God, looks like I am on my own on this one. Darwin Watterson, the lone ranger. But anyway, let me do this class work because otherwise I'll get in trouble... but let me get one more look. I turn my head to look at Carrie to see her looking at me. We quickly look back at our work.

Oh my gosh, was she looking at me or that clock on that wall? But I was looking at her as well, so I might be the creep here.

Carrie and Darwin

Stupid, stupid! Can't be doing that I don't want think her/him to thinks I'm creepy stalker! Just do your work.

The bell rings and everybody leaves class to go to lunch.

"Dude, come sit with me and Penny today!" Gumball yells in my ear. "Doesn't Carrie sit there?" I tried whispering.

"Yeah, but she's super quiet. Maybe this is your chance to talk to her!" Gumball said happily.

My heart skipped a beat, or maybe two. "Wait, what? Me? ... No way!" I panicked.

"Just go to your locker and put your stuff away. Meet me at lunch," Gumball said with a smooth tone. I nodded and walked away, disappearing into the crowd of students trying to get to lunch or their next class.

Maybe Gumball was right. This could be my chance. I might have a shoot after all!

Carrie's POV

"No way.. I am too scared!" I yelled.

"Look at me, girl. I am NOT going give up on you, because this might be your best shot, so you better take it!" Penny yelled back.

Damn, maybe she's right. I gotta stop hiding in this lonely little shell of mine, and bring someone into my afterlife. Someone who would love me and care for me and talk to me when I had no one else.

"Fine, whatever," I said, annoyed.

Penny tried giving me a hug, but instead went right through me and hugged Tobias. "I knew you couldn't resist this sweet sexy body," Tobias said, trying _**to**_ sound sexy. Of course, Penny pushed him into the crowd of kids.

"Loser", Penny said then we walked off to my doom but it might not be so bad.

THANK FOR READING AND SUPPORT ME BUT LIKENING THE STORY AND SHOUT OUT TO The Time Lord Writer FOR BEGING THE BEST FREAKEN EDITOR.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked in the cafeteria to see kids in line or in there seats in the cafeteria as always. Loud but not louder than Gumball. "Hey Darwin!" Gumball yelled form behind me I quickly turned around to see Penny, Gumball and... Carrie!

Okay, I am freaking out. Why did I agree to do this. I'm going to embarrass myself but I got to say something. "Um... Hey Gumball and Penny! What's up?" I said shyly. "Hey Darwin, I will like for you to meet Carrie, my best friend." Penny said with a smile.

I looked at her trying to not to blush, raising my arm to wave "Um... hey C-c-Carrie." I stuttered. She waved back and smiled. Did she smile to be nice or was laughing at my stuttering? "Okay Darwin, me and Penny are going to our seats while you and Carrie go get lunch." Gumball said.

As we walked off he shot me wink and knew what he wanted me to do. I turned to Carrie who was looking at me.

"So what food do you like?" I asked. She blushed and didn't respond when suddenly a vibrator went off in my shoe.

My phone was ringing (Yes I kept my phone on my shoe. I don't have pants.). I pulled my phone out and walked over to the corner.

Carrie POV

Oh what was thinking. I thought not talking was a great plan! Okay! I can fix it! When he gets off the phone I'm just going to say hi but it's going to be a little awkward. Remember what Penny said. I really hope this goes well.

Darwin POV

"Gumball this plan is a bust. She is not even talking to me" I said on the phone."Dude, give her time. This is Carrie we are talking about." Gumball said.

Maybe he's right. She is acting shy. "Okay, I'll take it slow." I responded. "Great and HURRY up before someone takes your seats." Gumball said.

I turned off my phone and walked back to Carrie "I'm not very hungry I think I just want to go to the table" I said but still no response. I began to walk away with a sad face until I heard, "Hi... Darwin".

I thought to myself A, that's one of my friends. B, I am hearing voices in my head and I need to tell mom asap, or C, Carrie said that.

Luckily it was C but my heart stopped pumping and my brain started running for me to say hi. I quickly turned around and looked at her. She wasn't looking up but down."Um... ha ha, hi!" What the hell was that?! Why did I laugh?!

Carrie POV

Okay, step one complete. Now step two, I just have to stay clam and he might not have to go right threw me. I looked at him. he was blushing harder than I am but I got put that aside. I floated to him and put my hand out for a shake.

He stepped closer and tried to clam he put his hand closer to mine and begin to shake it.

Oh... okay. That wasn't so bad now what do I say now."How it's going?" I asked trying to stay cool" Good and what about you?" Darwin said.

"Look I don't eat lunch so I am going to go somewhere. I guess I will see you class" I said.

"Oh that's cool... um... can I tag along?" Darwin asked and I felt a little jumpy after he asked that.

"Umm S-s-sure I really like that... I mean, yeah whatever" I said trying act cool.

He smiled and the weird part is that I smiled. Of course with a huge blush on my face and we walked out.

Gumball POV

"Holy crap, they're walking out together and talking. My planned work" I said with a huge smile.

"Wait, your plan? what plan?" Penny asked confused.

"Well not to toot my horn but beep, beep, beep I'm trying to hook up Darwin and Carrie together because he is crazy in love with her" I said still smiling.

Penny looked at me weirdly and I thought I had done something wrong.

"Wait you're trying to hook them up too! Carrie is in love with Darwin too! That's why I told her to ask Darwin to sit with us but I guess you told him to sit with us." Penny said.

"Yeah maybe we should work to together and bring them together faster." I said smiling .

"Yes and you know what that means?" Penny said.

"Darwin finally getting the he wants?"I asked.

"Well yes...and double dates!" Penny said smiling.

I smiled and rolled my eyes "So we're working together for now on correct?" I asked.

Penny smiled and I smiled back thinking my brother is going be the happiest fish alive.


	3. Getting ready

_**Hello everyone it's been a while but I am back and ready so hang in there.**_

"Yo, Darwin! Wake up, dude!" A voice echoed in Darwin's head.

"Darwin, come on! If you don't wake up, mom is going to be pissed!" the voice said.

Darwin closed eyes began to twitch as the words "wake up" repeated.

But the voice suddenly stopped. Darwin's eyes stopped twitching as he fell deeper into slumber, and he suddenly felt a sharp pain coming from his head.

Darwin eyes opened quickly, exposing him to the sunlight that sunk through the window blinds.

He quickly shut his eyes and tried to stand up out of his fishbowl, but his head wasn't coming out.

Darwin opened his eyes again and began to panic, his breathing becoming fast as he realized he was stuck.

"Help!" Darwin yelled.

"Dude, chill out. I got you," a voice said.

Darwin looked to his right to see Gumball. He began to breath normally and he smiled.

"Gumball, I am little stuck," Darwin said with a smile.

Gumball chuckled. "I got you, buddy."

Gumball walked away from Darwin and began looking under his bed, which confused Darwin greatly.

"Um... Gumball, what are you doing?" Darwin asked.

"Looking for something to help you," he replied. "Aha, found it!"

"Found what?" Darwin asked suspiciously.

Gumball stood up, holding a hammer.

"Wait a minute! You're going to break my bowl if you do that!" Darwin exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah, I know," Gumball said.

Gumball tapped the bowl with his hammer, the metal clinking against the glass. A small crack appeared, which began to branch out into smaller cracks, like the branches of a tree.

Darwin noticed nothing was happening and was confused. "Um... Gumball, nothing happened."

A chip of glass fell onto the table, and soon the entire bowl fell apart, leaving Darwin laying the ruins of his bowl.

"See, what did I tell you? Now get ready; today's your big day pal!" Gumball said excitedly.

"For what? Oh, and pass me my shoes. I don't want to step on glass," Darwin said.

"Sure. And today's the day you ask Carrie out!" Gumball ran to the closet to grab Darwin's shoes. He soon came back to the desk, Darwin's shoes in hand.

Darwin took the shoes out of Gumball's hands and began to put them on. "Wait dude, I'm not ready to ask her. Did you tell her?" Darwin asked suspiciously.

"Of course not, but you will... today… So how about it?" Gumball asked, smiling.

Darwin jumped off the nightstand, the glass making a crunching sound as Darwin walked over to the bed.

"Well, no. I'm not ready. Besides, it took you two years just to ask out Penny, so don't rush me," Darwin said, his arms crossed.

"I would never do that! I just don't want you to be like me… You know how I used to think about Penny 24/7. It would have killed me if some other guy got her before I did." Gumball said

"Well, I guess you're right, but I'm just going to give her some time and then I'll make my move, ok?" Darwin said with a grin.

Gumball approved, and they headed off to the bus stop


End file.
